Heart
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Joey Boswell loves his parents and his family. Sometimes being the oldest; most responsible and surrogate dad was hard work. With Shifty's long lost daughter returning to the family can the troubled teenager and Joey save each other?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Bread. The BBC and the wonderful Carla Lane own all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

1.

Joey sat at the table watching his mother collect her thoughts. Joey wasn't stupid, he knew it had always been his responsibility to reign in his younger siblings; to make sure whatever trouble they found themselves in didn't bring trouble to their door. That their Mam wasn't given any more to worry about.

"Are you sure about this Mam?"

"She's family! I won't have a child in my family get put in care. Amber is coming to live here as of tonight. You and Jack can go collect her and bring er back ere."

"Ok." Joey paused. "She's fifteen."

"She's Shifty's daughter." Nellie stated. "Family."

"Exactly." Joey paused. "I hope she doesn't take after him."

"She won't." Freddie announced as he walked into the kitchen.

"And what would you know about bringing up children? Freddie Boswell!" Nellie turned to face her errant husband. Freddie shrugged as Joey tried not to roll his eyes.

"Me? Nothing. But you raised our boys and Aveline." He pointed out. "They've done ok. Jack and Adrian have good jobs, nice girlfriends. Our girl is married to a decent man."

"You never mentioned Billy and Joey?" Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"Because those two are free spirits in their own ways. Both burned by the world and their hearts. Both good boys. And Amber will be the same with us all looking after her." Freddie took his cap off. "What harm can a fifteen year old do? A child."

Joey smiled, glad that his father had always kept his positive outlook on life. Freddie always saw the good in people.

"You were only two years older when you married dad." Joey stated. Nellie nodded.

"We were young."

"Started early." Nellie smiled.

"That we did, Nellie Boswell. Earlier than maybe we should have." Nellie crossed herself.

"Don't you listen to him our Joey. You were a honeymoon baby. No earlier than that." She glared as Freddie blushed. "Now off, go get Jack and bring that girl home." Joey got to his feet hoping that his parents wouldn't tear each other to bits while he was gone.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N first Bread story. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

2

Amber pulled her denim jacket around her as she watched the two cousins approach her. She knew Auntie Nellie wanted her to live with her and she was grateful but the thought of moving from the children's home to a busy family home was a little daunting.

"Hiya." Jack smiled at her. "I'm Jack. Your dad's cousin. Joey, my brother." Amber smiled slightly. She immediately liked Jack. Joey seemed more reserved, careful like her.

"Greetings." Joey smiled as Jenna the social worker appeared.

"Please don't call him that. Shifty is nothing more to me than a sperm donor. I know he lives next door with your grandfather but he's not going to do the dutiful daddy routine. I'm fifteen. Not a baby. Up until last month I had a mam and stepdad who loved me. And I loved them. They're dead but I won't forget them." She held Joey's gaze.

"I know. You should remember Siobhan and Andrew. But all we are asking Amber Boswell is that you give us a chance." Joey watched the teenager as she nodded.

"Ok."

"Go On then." Jenna pushed her forward slightly. "I've spoken to Mrs Boswell. She's happy to have you. I'll call round tomorrow."

Amber nodded before stepping forward while Jack picked up her rucksack. "Cmon, Ma has made a special effort with tea tonight. She's a great cook. Aveline, Billy and Adrian will be there."

"How many are there in that house?"

"Seven when my dad is there. Grandad and Shifty are next door. Billy, Adrian, Jack share one room. Aveline is married but comes home a lot. Then I have my own room." Joey explained. "You'll av our Aveline's Room."

"Ok." Amber climbed into the Jag, she knew the Boswells were family but she barely remembered them. Stories of Shifty's lot had been few and far between . The idea that she had a whole family who wanted to care for her was a bit overwhelming. She rested her head back against the leather car seat as Joey drove them 'home'.

Xxxxxxx

"Ar aye Mam. You looking forward to having a teenager again?" Aveline tottered in On impossibly high heels. Nellie smiled warmly at her only daughter.

"I am, yes love."

"Another woman around the house. It'll be nice."

"Yes. But I remember you at that age. And Billy is only eighteen now. Look at the scrapes he gets in." She crosses herself as Aveline smiled.

"Billy is." She paused. "Different. We love him and he's our brother but Mam, you have to see he's hard work."

Nellie smiled. "All children are hard work in their own way. As long as they know they are safe, loved and have a full belly then that's the main thing. Young Amber, she's been through a lot but we as her family can offer those things then it's a start."

"You're right." Aveline looked over to where her daughters sat on the sofa. "How did you get so wise?"

"Five babies in six years, a wandering husband and a father in law that has the stomach of a waste disposal units. That and not a penny in my purse. All helped. Look, Billy is eighteen, Joey is 25. With you, Jack and Adrian coming in between. I learned a few things. You will too. With your girls and Oswald."

"Yeah Mam." Aveline nodded. "I know."

Xxxxxxx

The drive back home had been uneventful- which Amber was glad about. Jack had been cheerful all the way home, telling her stories about their Mongy and the new puppy Joey had brought home the weekend before. Beauty sounded like a right handful but both jack and Joey seemed enamoured with the stray. She smiled slightly, wondering if the Boswell's had a habit of collecting strays. She shook her head; knowing that if nothing else happened things would be interesting

Xxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Interesting?

Nellie stepped out into the street as Joey's black jaguar arrived. Jack smiled and waved as he jumped out of the car.

"Hello luv." Nellie smiled.

"Hiya Mam." He grabbed the traffic cones out of the road allowing Joey to drive into his usual space. Amber undid her seatbelt as Nellie approached the car.

"Auntie Nellie." Amber tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. Nellie rested her hands on her shoulder as she appraised the young girl.

"Last time I saw you." Her voice cracking with emotion. "You were tiny. All red hair and a gob that could wake the dead." Amber smiled, feeling awkward as Jack nodded towards where Grandad and Shifty had appeared.

"This is er then? The girl. Siobhan's lass?"

"Yes." Amber turned to the old man. She smiled at him warmly as the old man appraised her.

"Aye." Grandad nodded. "You'll do. You've a look of Siobhan Proctor about you. Welcome home lass."

"Thanks." Amber felt the tears begin to build in the back of her eyes. Then she spotted Shifty step towards her.

"My girl."

"No" Amber glared. "Don't start." Joey stepped between them as Jack ushered the teenager in doors.

"Hey!" Shifty snapped. "I'm your Dad!"

"Don't. Give her time, yeah." Joey gave no room for argument- aware the neighbours were watching. "You are her father but she was eight weeks old the last time you saw her. She's just lost the only parents she knew. She's a kid. Don't push her."

"Joey."

"I mean it Shifty." Joey lowered his voice. "She's been through enough." Shifty nodded, realising that his younger cousin was right. He'd been a teenager - fresh out of the Young Offenders Institute when he had met the posh girl from the Grammar School. Joey would have been 11 he realised - already holding the family together. He had no intention of changing now.

"I."

Joey stood to his full height, the lovable Boswell brother clearly intimidated his cousin. "I said, give the kid a break. She's lost everything she knew. Think about her. Not you." He turned, heading into the house as Shifty stood there watching him go.

Xxxxxxxxx

"This must be Mongy." Amber smiled as she sat on the carpet with the dogs. Nellie nodded.

"Yes and that's our Princess. Well, she's Joey's really."

"Hello beautiful." Amber picked the small mongrel up. "Jack told me all about you two." Mongy rested his head on her lap, clearly enamoured by the newcomer. The front door slammed as Billy flew himself into the house landing at the kitchen table.

"Billy!" Nellie yelled.

"I hate my life! Julie! Why does she hate me?" He slammed his head into the table as Amber watched quietly. Adrian appeared as Aveline walked him.

"What's wrong with im now?" Adrian asked. "You must be Amber. I'm Adrian."

"The intellectual one." Amber smiled as Jack smirked. Adrian looked pleased with himself.

"Well. Yes. I."

"Julie hates me."

"Well." Joey kept his voice calm. "Right now I'm not that impressed with you."

"Why? Because I'm not Mr Smooth like you? Or brainy like our Adrian or simple like Jack?"

"I'm not simple." Jack looked put out. "I'm uncomplicated."

"No." Joey paused. "Because you're behaving like a toddler that had his dummy taken away. You and Julie argue. It's what you do. It's what you've always done. It's not exactly new."

"I've got a baby."

"Oh yes! And done we know it!" Adrian rolled his eyes. Amber turned back to the dogs as Aveline sat on the sofa. Aveline began playing with the puppy.

"Don't mind Billy. It's just what he's like. I've been brought up with his drama. You sort of let it go over your head after a while. He's ok really. And Jack is lovely. He's a sweetheart, Adrian is an artist; full of angst and awkwardness. Joey. Well, he's the grown up. Looks after us all."

"I get that." Amber smiled. "But if Joey looks after all of you, who looks after him?"

Xxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	4. Chapter 4

Settling

The bedroom was smaller than she had expected but with Aveline living at the vicarage with Oswald and the girls she was pleased she didn't have to share. Laying on the bed she thought about her new living conditions. Auntie Nellie seemed ok, strict but fair. Her religion seemed important to her - the amount of times she had crossed herself seemed ridiculous. Then there was Grandad. Funny old man living next door. The others clearly adored him but she had no idea what Shifty was doing living with him. She looked at her watch, glad that she had the excuse of age and tiredness to get some time away from the family. She turned on her side listening intently as Nellie and Joey could be heard talking.

"She's just a little girl." Nellie could be heard. "Lost her mam and the man she thought of as her dad. No brothers or sisters."

"I know." Joey answered. "She's got us now. She's a Boswell, we'll look after her."

"Yes we will. I tried to give her Aveline's old whistle but she just laughed! Laughed!"

"Things are different now. Times have changed. Girls are more streetwise now." Joey paused. "Plus Amber has a black belt in karate."

"Fighting?" Nellie paused.

"Self defence." Adrian joined them. "Any luck she'll use our Billy as target practice."

"Adrian!" Joey snapped. "Billy is well Billy."

"He's an ignoramous."

"Language!" Nellie snapped. Joey glanced up the stairs.

"Keep it down eh? Let the kid sleep." Joey picked up his car keys. "I have to go out."

"Roxy." Nellie rolled her eyes. She knew her oldest son had a soft spot for his childhood sweetheart even through everyone else saw she was bad news. Joey turned back, glanced at his mother before shaking his head and leaving the house. Adrian sighed heavily, knowing like Carmen, Julie and Leonara there was no way Nellie was going to give Roxy a chance.

Xxxxx

"Girls are asleep." Oswald smiled as he sat on the sofa next to his wife. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's good."

"Ellie was exhausted and as for Sophie. She's just like her Gran. Correcting my storytelling every two minutes." He wrapped an arm around Aveline's shoulders.

"I'm a wife and a mother. Time I grew up a bit. Modelling isn't going to work out. I mean look at me." Aveline paused. "I'm a vicars wife! Hardly seemly modelling!"

"Why the sudden change?" He watched as she smiled slightly.

"Well, I don't want our girls thinking I'm a bimbo. I looked at our Mam today and thought what the boys and me would have thought if we had grown up with her wanting to do or be somewhere else. Besides I think I want to be a positive role model for the girls and this one." She rested a hand on her tummy as Oswald nodded before suddenly turning to her.

"This one? Your? We?" Oswald smiled.

"Another baby?" Aveline nodded as Oswald smiled at her. "Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Fantastic." He hugged her as she started giggling. It was turning out that her own little family was almost as big as her mother's. She just prayed her kids had more luck.

Xxxxxx

Joey drove through town knowing that he had to step up to the mark. Having Amber live with them was great. He didn't want to see the kid end up in the foster system and he had to admit Shifty was an idiot that would make Freddie Boswell look like a stable influence on the kid. It just meant one more person to care for- to worry over. Another person he had to lie to. This time it was getting too close. They knew where he lived, where his brothers and mother lived. He dared a guess they knew about Amber, Shifty, Julie and all the others he felt responsible for. Because they were family. He pulled the black jag into a lay-by knowing this time there was no going back. If things didn't work out he hoped Aveline and the boys had enough about them to keep going - to make sure Ma was ok. Sighing heavily he got out of the car and headed towards his fate.

Xxxxx

A/N please review


	5. Chapter 5

Fear

Joey rested his head back against the Jag. He ached all over, ribs burning as he tasted his own blood in his mouth. This time it was too close. He'd taken a beating that he couldn't hide from the family. Sorting out Shifty's mess was too much. He knew beating him to a pulp was designed to be a message; if Shifty had been there he would have been killed. Leaving Joey alive was a warning. He'd failed to get his cousin's money back and received some broken ribs, a black eye and split lip in the process. Dragging air into his lungs he forced himself to stand. He had to get away before Kirk and his mates came back for him.

Xxxxx

"Aunty Nellie?" Shifty headed into the living room as Nellie turned from her position on the sofa. "Is Joey around?"

"No." Nellie stated firmly. "He's out. What do you want with my Joey?" She appraised the younger man wondering why Grandad felt so much for the young Boswell.

"Nothing. Just wanted to ask him something."

"Notice you didn't ask about your daughter." Nellie snapped. "You know? The girl that has just lost her Mam"

"Aunty Nellie."

"Don't you Auntie Nellie me!" She snapped. "Now Joey isn't in."

"Ok. Right. Thanks." He mumbled before leaving the house. Neither of them noticed Amber sat on the stairs listening to the whole conversation. She had no idea what Shifty wanted with Joey but if her mother and step father had been right about him she knew it wasn't good.

Xxxxxx

Joey sat in the driver seat of his beloved Car thinking about how and what was going to happen next. Shifty was a nightmare- continually bringing trouble to their door. He knew the thugs he had tried to warn off would not leave them alone until they got what they wanted. He sighed; wincing as the movement of breathing caused the pain in his ribs to build. He wanted to be sick.

"Joseph Frederick Boswell." He sighed. "Why do you do this? Shifty is old enough to look after himself." He gasped as he rested his forehead against the steering wheel forcing himself to breathe through the pain.

Xxxxx

"Jack! Adrian!" Amber tapped on the boy's bedroom door. "Are you awake? Is Billy in there?" She pushed the door open slightly, one hand over her eyes as she tried not to think about the state the boys could be in.

"Billy is with Julie tonight." Adrian yawned. "Some of us have work tomorrow and you're starting school on Monday."

"Is he always like this?"

"Yeah." Jack smiled. "What's up kid?"

"Joey is in brother."

"Eh?"

"Shitty was here earlier. Looking for him."

"Shifty."

"Tomato tomarto." Amber leant against the door. "Anyway He was here, he was looking for Joey. He was dead nervous."

Adrian groaned. "He's always nervous around Mam."

"I'm worried." Amber bit her lower lip. "Look, I've got a really bad feeling about this. I'm going to look for him."

"How?"

"Well. I'm dunno but I'm out of here." Amber turned as Jack jumped out of bed.

"Not on your own." He grabbed his jeans. "Adrian you stay here. Make sure Ma doesn't know we've gone out. If Billy comes back tell him to keep it shut. Ok." He gave no room for argument as he quietly ushered his younger cousin out of the Room. Adrian shook his head wondering why Jack was prepared to take the word of a child as gospel.

Cxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Gospel ?

Jack jumped into the driver's side of his rusty van as Amber clambered into the passenger seat.

"Right then. You are sure you heard our Shifty talking about needing to see our Joey?"

"Yes." Amber pulled her bomber jacket around her. "Thought you believed me."

"I do." Jack ran his hand through his hair. "I do. But I'm going to have to throttle Shifty to find out what's happened. You stay here." He opened the van door. Amber pulled a face before following him. "What did I just say?"

"I'm a teenager. I rebel." Amber smiled as Jack rolled his eyes before unlocking the door to Grandads house.

"Just don't wake Grandad."

Amber held her hands up in surrender as Jack turned away from her. Shifty appeared in the doorway.

"What is it? Jack? Amber!"

"It knows my name."

"I should do Amber Eleanor Boswell. I chose it."

Amber raised her eyebrows. "If you'd chosen my name you'd have stolen it from someone else."

"She's right." Jack snapped. "What did you get Joey involved in?"

Shifty looked down. "Nothing."

"Liar." Amber snapped. "The Boswell's have been good to me. If you give a shit about me. Or ever did about Mum you'll tell us where Joey is and what happened. You know Aunty Nellie will die of a broken heart if something happened to Joey!"

"She would." Jack agreed. "She depends on him. We all do."

"Er. Well."

"Get in the van. Now." Jack bundles his cousin out onto the street as Amber quietly locks the door behind them. They all believed Grandad was asleep; none of them noticed the frail old man listening quietly at the top of the stairs. Grandad shook his head sadly.

"Youngsters these days. All fighting and flirting. Not like when I were a lad." He leant heavily on the bannister worrying about Nellie's oldest boy. He had always thought Joey to be a flash sod and had called him it but he knew the boy would die to protect the people he loved. He swore under his breath hoping that Roxy wasn't back in touch.

Xxxxxxxx

"He offered to help." Shift explained as Jack drove through the Liverpool streets. "I said I'd go with him. Joey, I'll go with you . I said I did."

"Look." Amber turned to him. "You've done enough talking now. Joey could be dead in a ditch because of this Kirk. Because you borrowed money you would never repay."

"I never said I'd never be paying it."

"Oh spare me." Amber looked away. "You make me sick." Jack slowed the van as they reached the lanes that led into the country side. He felt sick, realising his brother's car was parked facing away from the road. He paused as Shifty tried to explain himself once more.

"Shut it!" Jack snapped- his nerves and temper at breaking point. He stopped the van, practically running from the vehicle as he realised his brother was laying motionless in the front seat. Amber scrambled after him. Skidding to a halt he realised Joey was still alive. He yanked the door open as Joey opened his eyes.

"Joey!"

"Greet." He paused "ings. Jack. I."

"Shut up." Jack took the keys out of ignition. "Who did this?"

"I'm ok. Just got to rest."

"You are going to the hospital." Jack snapped.

"No."

"Bruv! Look at the state on you! Look like you upset Cassius Clay!" Joey winced remembering how his granny used to say the same thing when they got into scraps as boys.

"Bruised ribs. I'm ok. They would only give me painkillers." He glanced up as Amber reached them. "What's our kid doing ere?"

"Amber was the only one to work out you were in trouble."

"Clever girl."

"Obviously." Amber frowned. "Who did this?" The anger radiated from her as she turned to her father. "Why would they do this? To Joey?"

Shifty held his hands out. "Please luv."

"You turn my guts you really do." She turned back to her cousins as Jack struggled to get Joey out of the driver's seat.

"I'll drive. Shifty you get my van home. In the state it is currently in. Or else"

"Or else what?" Joey mumbled through gritted teeth.

"He'll wish he'd taken this beating." Jack eased his older sibling into the passenger side. "Joey?"

"Kirk. He said this is a warning. He knows where Aveline lives, Julie and Marina."

"Marina from the dole?"

"Yeah. He said that unless e gets his money sharpish he'll go after the girls. Amber and the little ones aren't out of bounds and neither are Mam, Dad and Grandad." Joey held his ribs as he spoke. Jack nodded once before getting into the driver's side. Silently the car headed towards Liverpool City Hospital as Amber wondered how bad things could get.

Xxxx.


	7. Chapter 7

Waiting

Amber yawned as she rested her head against Jack's shoulder. She had immediately liked Joey the moment she had met him. He and Jack had seemed like the most normal members of the Boswell clan. Jack was kind, funny and seemed the most secure in his skin. Joey however had the weight of the Boswell world on his shoulders. He was the charmer, smooth and what her mum would have called a flash sod but she could see he felt responsible for the family. It was him that had collected her when her mum and stepdad had died. It was him that seemed to keep the peace between his parents. Sighing she rang her hand through her long red hair.

"Will he have told Aunty Nellie and Grandad?"

"Shifty?" Jack shrugged. "Dunno."

"She should know."

"Joey will go mad if we tell Mum without him knowing." Jack paused. "Dad." He looked up to see Freddie Boswell walk into the room.

"Your Grandad phoned me. You should have phoned me." Freddie looked at his great niece and second youngest son.

"Dad. I."

Freddie raised one hand to silence him. "It's ok. I know the priority was to get Joey here. Shifty messed up big time."

"Yes." Amber nodded.

"Joey has to be the one to sort it out. Whatever mess it is." Freddie shook his head. "When will that boy get a chance? He's a good boy. He deserves a chance to be himself - it's all show. You know that? Joseph feels responsible because I have been a useless dad."

"Is that genetic with the Boswells? The men crap at parenting?" Amber asked as she turned to the older man.

"I ope not luv. I really hope my boys don't follow me."

"Why? Because you left Aunty Nellie for that tart? Lil?"

"Lillian." He smiled.,"All dreams and curves. Whereas Nellie. All harsh edges and prayers."

"And mother to your five kids." Jack snapped. "And yeah, maybe Joey does think e as to look after us all. But maybe that's because Joey was the one who caught you and that woman. He idolised you until then. So did I." Jack looked away. Amber squeezed his arm. Freddie took his cap off before putting it back on.

"I'll call your mother."

"No." Jack stated firmly. "We wait until we know what's going on and I will tell her." He glared at his father, daring him to argue. Freddie nodded.

"As you wish, son. As you wish."

Xxxxxxxx

Nellie padded down the stairs in her slippers. She never slept well unless all the kids were home. She knew Joey hadn't come home. He always told her if he wasn't coming home. She sat at the kitchen table staring at the phone she carried everywhere.

"What's going on? Cmon Joey." She glances at the clock before making a sign of the cross over her chest. "Bring him home safe, please God. Bring my boy home safe."

She jumped as the phone began to ring. Grabbing it she got to her feet.

"Hello. Yes?"

She frowned as she heard her second eldest explain where he and Amber were, how they had gone to help Joey.

"Oh my God." She felt tears fill her eyes. "My Joey? I'm on my way. Ok son, I'm on my way." She ended the call yelling for Adrian to wake up. The curly haired young man ran down the stairs in just his pyjama bottoms on.

"Mam? What is it?"

"Get your brother. I don't care if he's at Julie's. Tell him to get to the hospital. It's Joey. I'll get a taxi. I'm not going on your bike or in his death trap of a van. Now hurry up!"

Adrian nodded before running over the street to find his brother.

Xxxxxx

A/Nplease review


	8. Chapter 8

Joey

Nellie marched into the busy A&E with Adrian and Billy hot on her heels. She was determined to find out what was going on. The sight of Jack with his arm around a clearly shaken Amber and her errant husband staring at the floor made her heart sink.

"Where's our Joey?"

"Doctors are with him now." Freddie explained. Adrian went straight to his brother, asking Jack what had happened. "Did you call our Aveline?"

"Should I have?" Nellie demanded.

"The boy is at deaths door! She should know her oldest brother is fighting to live! I'll call her." He snapped as he headed towards a pay phone in the corner of the overcrowded waiting room. He paused. "Sometimes Nellie even I can't find the sunshine in the raincloud."

Nellie nodded as Jack looked up.

"Well?"

"Shifty got into serious bother. Loan Sharks." Jack started. "It's why Joey wasn't sure if Amber moving in now was a good idea. Didn't want anyone else in danger."

"And where is Shifty?" Billy asked. "I'll kill him! If anything has happened to our Joey."

"It already happened." Adrian snapped. "All we can do now is wait for the doctors. See what they say."

"Adrian is right." Nellie crossed herself before sitting next to Amber. "Wait and pray. That's all we can do."

Xxxxxxxxx

Joey felt sick. Everything hurt, the pain in his ribs felt like pokers piecing his lungs. The simple act of breathing was agony.

"MrBoswell? Joseph?" The nurse dropped a spot of skin glue onto the cut on his forehead. It burned. "That should help with the healing. He smiled slightly, to exhausted to speak. "Our receptionist says your family are in our waiting room." The colour drained from his already pale face as she spoke.

"My." He took a deep breath, almost crying out as he did. "Brother. Jack."

"He's there."

"Tell him warn Julie and Marina. Been followed. They know where they are and who." Joey closed his eyes. "They are."

"I'll call him in. You can tell him."

Joey smiled grateful that she hadn't dismissed him.

"Yeah." He whispered as his eyes rolled back. The nurse hit the emergency button before starting CPR.

Xxxxxxxxx

Marina pulled her dressing gown tightly around her. She hadn't slept and just knew the long working day was going to try every last ounce of patience she had. She knew Joey Boswell would be there to have his say. His charm smile and twinkling blue eyes getting his own way. She couldn't help the little flutter she felt every time she saw him. His brothers, nor any others that came in had the same effect he did. Sighing she picked up the milk bottle unaware she was being watched.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A\n please review


	9. Chapter 9

Lemons

The room remained dark as the curtains twitched slightly. The night air had stilled as Shifty looked out of the window. He felt sick, knowing Joey had been hurt because of what he had done.

"What is it?" Grandad asked. "What is no one telling me?"

"Nothing." Shifty answered. "Just that Joey isn't well. Jack took him to the hospital."

The old man shook his head sadly. "Don't lie to me. I'm old, not senile. I still have all me faculties you know." He turned; heading towards the stairs. "Joey isn't ill. It's got something to do with you and Jack whispering earlier. When little Amber was with you." He waved his hand in the air. "I'm old. I know but I have eyes and I have ears! I see what's going on. You've brought trouble to us again. Now you have to work out how to sort it out. Before anyone else gets hurt."

"Where are you going? Grandad?"

"Hospital."

"It's not safe."

"Safe? Safe lad? I'm eighty five years old. I fought in the War. I worked on the Docks. I've walked the streets of Liverpool all my life! I know how the place works. I could be mugged. I could fall. But I could sit ere and worry what's happened to our Joey."

"Grandad."

"Call me a taxi." Grandad snapped. "Now!"

Cxxxxxxxxxx

"Adrenaline." The doctor ordered as the nurse passed him the syringe. Another nurse carried out CPR while an anaesthetist intubated Joey.

"Pulse check." The consultant yelled.

"We have an output. ECG and prep for transfer to icu." The doctor continued. "Family here?"

"Yes. I know his brother Jack and kid sister Amber are in the family room." The nurse paused. "Dunno about anyone else."

"Ok." He sighed. "I'll talk to them." He snapped off his gloves before leaving the Resus Room.

Xxxxxxx

Nellie sat next to Amber, holding the teenagers hand. "Jack said it was you that thought something was wrong."

"I was too late."

"Don't say that." Freddie spoke quietly. Nellie shot him a filthy look.

"Why are you here?" Nellie asked. Freddie closed his eyes.

"Not now."

"Yes now. Why is it that you are here and not with that Tart?!"

"My boy. Not just yours Nellie Boswell. My boy in there too. My sons and daughter. My great niece." He stated firmly. "Not just yours."

Nellie huffed as Jack rubbed his eyes.

"I thought e was dead. When we got there. I thought he was dead."' Jack tried to keep his voice steady. "Ma, I'm."

Nellie took his hand. "This is NOT your fault. If it hadn't been for you."

"No, Amber was the one who realised. We all just take Joey for granted. But, I dunno. Kids see more than we do, Don't they? Notice things like."

Freddie nodded as Amber got to her feet. "I er, I'm gonna get some pop." Adrian volunteered to walk to the vending machine with her as Jack finally cried for his older brother.

Xxxxx

"Go on." Adrian put some change in the drink machine as Amber dodged a drunken man. At just over five foot she looked like a mini Aveline but harder - more worldly than a teenager should be.

"What?"

"What do you want?"

"Orange please."

Adrian pressed the button marked Fanta as a can of lemonade popped out. "Well, isn't that life? You ask for oranges and you get lemons." She shrugged. Adrian watched her.

"You remind me of your mam."

"People say that. Said that." She caught herself.

Adrian nodded. "And I hope you're not referring to us as lemons. Billy, yeah but." Amber smiled as Adrian pulled her into his arms. "Think of us as the Four annoyingly overprotective big brothers and big sister who adore you. I know we're cousins sort of."

"To your mam I'll always be Shifty's girl."

"And she loves you." Adrian looked over to see Billy waving them back to the family room. "Ere we go." He ushered her back. "Looks like there's news."

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	10. Chapter 10

Blame?

Adrian led Amber back into the family room as a young doctor and nurse stepped into the room behind them. Freddie and Jack were on their feet.

"Are you all with Joseph Boswell?" The doctor watched as Nellie nodded.

"We are. I am his mother. These are his brothers and sisters and that is his father." Nellie watched Freddie role his eyes. He knew there was no way Nellie, for all her reportedly Christian ways she would never forgive and forget when it came to his infidelity. He sighed, knowing he would have to accept things the way they were.

"How is he?" Billy asked as the doctor sat down.

"And you are?"

"Billy. His brother. How is he? God, he's not dead is he?"

"Billy!" Jack snapped.

"No, he isn't dead." The doctor smiled as Nellie and Aveline crossed themselves. Amber stayed near Adrian, more worried about Jack than the rest of the family. She had seen his reaction when they found the lifeless body of his older brother. She felt Adrian squeeze her hand as the doctor explained how sick Joey had been when he arrived at the Casualty.

"How is he? We all call him Joey."

"Joey has multiple injuries." He sighed. "One of which was a collapsed lung."

"Is that why his breathing was so bad?" Amber asked. Nellie frowned.

"Yes." The young doctor nodded. "He has a chest drain in. He's had a lot of xrays done. We know he has some broken bones, his left ankle and lower leg is badly injured. When he is more stable the orthopaedic team are going to operate in it." He looked directly at Nellie, knowing that she was devastated. "His heart stopped for a time."

"Oh my God." Jack whispered. Billy started crying. Nellie held the Doctor's gaze.

"You said he isn't dead."

"No, he is alive. We are preparing him to go to the Intensive Care Unit. The nurses are stabilising him now for transfer. I must warn you, there is a chance that when he wakes up he might not be the Joey you remember,"

"How do you mean?" Grandad barged in. "I was waiting outside. I'm Joey;'s granddad. Now I know e's had seven shades of whatsit kicked out of him but are you saying they've knocked his faculties out of him? That he's brain damaged."

"Oh dear God." Freddie looked over at his own father. The Doctor nodded.

"We can't say for certain. He's young, he's strong." The Doctor explained. "When his heart stopped his brain was starved of oxygen. We really don't know what or of he's had any brain injury since the cardiac arrest." Granddad nodded as he looked over to where Amber was holding onto Adrian's hand in a vice grip.

"Look at the lot of you." Grandad shook his head. "That boy is the gel that holds this family together. Ever since he was a young lad. If he wasn't getting in trouble at school to keep the others out of trouble he was making sure the school bullies knew to steer clear of the Boswell kids. When you and that woman took off he became the man of the house. He became more of a dad to Aveline and the boys than you ever were." He shook his head as tears sprang to Freddie's eyes. The doctor looked awkward as he stepped out of the room. The silence in the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martina sat at her desk looking out over the waiting area. It was Wednesday - which meant one or more of the Boswells were likely to turn up with some tall tale. She took a deep breath, knowing that she would have to keep a straight face, ignoring Shifty's charms and trying not to show Joey how much she liked him. She knew he was a charmer, his posh car, leather jacket and Mr Smooth routine did nothing to fool her. She knew he was a con man, but she couldn't help but like the blonde man. He was what her mum would call a 'loveable rouge.' She frowned as she realised there was no sign of any of the Boswell clan.

"You ok?" Sarah asked as she took her seat beside her. "Not going to jump in and get that Mr Boswell to talk to you instead of me?"

"No." Martina frowned. "Something is wrong."

"What?"

"Its Wednesday." She arched an eyebrow as she looked over the waiting area. "No Boswell sat over there waiting to lie to me face again."

"So? Perhaps they've got jobs."

"Yeah." She nodded. "And perhaps I'm Marilyn Monroe." She shook her head. "The only one who legitimately works in that family is the Vicar." She scowled as a young woman with long black hair approached her desk. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but this wont take long." The London accent caught her attention.

"You need an appointment."

"Just wanted to tell you. Watch your back. Shifty has gone too far this time. We can't get our money back so we are debt collecting in different ways. Shame, you seem nice. But then so did Joey."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She glared at her. She had broken off her relationship with the Irishman months earlier. The woman who still refused to give her name smirked.

"Oh I think you do. Joey Boswell wont be making his appointment today. Or ever again." She got up. "I doubt you'll be working here much longer anyway. Watch your back," She got up and quietly left the room as Martina felt her stomach turn. Something had happened to Joey and she had just been threatened. She got to her feet, explaining she felt too unwell to work and grabbed her coat before anyone could stop her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Following?

Marina walked into the drab staff room at the back of the DHSS building. She felt sick. Joey Boswell was a pain in the rear end. A charmer, relied on the taxpayer and his charm smile to get by. She frowned as she thought about her opinion of the oldest Boswell. Rarely did d he put a claim in for himself. It was always his mam, grandad or one of the others. She sighed softly hating to think that something had happened to him. Knowing Shifty was behind it made things seem a whole lot worse. Grabbing her fake leather handbag she rushed from the room. She had to get to Kelsall Street. She had to see for herself.

Xxxxxx

Nellie kissed Joey's forehead. "You rest son." She mumbled as tears filled her eyes. Tubes and machinery surrounded her boy and she hated it. The indignity of knowing that he had a catheter, that he had almost died. And for what? Shifty.

"Joey. Son." Freddie swallowed hard. "What did they do to you?"

"This." Nellie sat next to her son, taking his lifeless hand. "This is what happens when the oldest thinks he has to step in for his dad. Do you remember what Joey and Jack for that matter were like before you met your tart?"

"Lilian."

"Li Low Lil' don't you bring that tart here."

"She won't be here. She's in Ireland for her Dad's 90th. Of course I remember the kids as kids. Aveline, all fashion and no sense. Smart girl mind. Then Billy. Just a little lad."

"Four. He was four. Adrian was 6, Aveline 8, Jack was 10 and Joey was 14. The little ones didn't understand but Jack & Joey did. They knew we had split up over your affair. He changed overnight. Saw himself as the man of the house. And I let him. I relied on him." She sighed. "Too much. To help with his grandad, to keep an eye on the others. Jack just became quieter. School went down the pan. He didn't talk for a week. Not a week! Until Joey stepped in."

"That's the thing. Joey always steps in. Never lets them fight their own battles. Now look."

"And why did he step in? Because you weren't there!"

"Enough! Nellie Boswell. Our boy is the only person who matters now. I just hope that bloody Roxy has nothing to do with this. That girl is poison." He buried his head in his hands as Joey remained sleeping- unaware of the world around him.

Xxxxx

Shifty opened the door slowly as Marina raised an eyebrow.

"Let me in then."

"Marina! Were you followed."

"I dunno. Do I look like Miss Moneypenny to you?" She stormed in. "I've been threatened. I've been told Joey is in hospital. That he's almost dead."

"He's in Hospital. The General." Shifty watched as Marina glared at him.

"What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing." He looked aghast at the suggestion he had been involved. Martina folded her arms. She waited a moment before Shifty looked at the carpet. "It got out of hand. I was in dept. Big debt. Ended up dealing drugs. To pay the loan shark back." He paused. "They were going to kill me but then so were the drug dealers."

"Why get Joey involved? You're a grown man. Sort your own mess out." She snapped.

"You like Joey."

"A Hell Of a lot more than I'm liking you right now. Drugs? LoanSharks? Really? Your grandad lives here. Your daughter is just next door."

"I didn't expect Amber to come back into my life. Siobhan was determined she would never see me again." He sat down. "So."

"These druggies and thugs know about her?"

He nodded. "And you. And Julie and the baby across the road. They know about Auntie Nellie and the cousins. They said they'd hurt those I care about. Joey was going to talk to them." He avoided her glare.

"Talk? Why on Earth didn't you call the police?"

"I'm out on licence. I'd be back in prison!"

"But Joey would be ok!"

"He'll be fine. They've made their point. Joey is always fine!" He snapped.

"You're jealous! That's why you let him take the fall! Oh my God. I knew you were a scally, troublemaker and chancer. For I while I was stupid enough to believe I could change you. More fool me." She got to her feet as Shifty glared. "You are not the victim in this. Your cousin is. For trying to help you." She shook her head.

"Where are you going?"

"To the hospital."

"Jesus! Anyone would think you're in love with the man!" Shifty snapped. Angry tears filled Martina's eyes as she looked him in the eyes.

"I could do worse." She stormed out of the little house on the riverside determined to find out what had really happened to the blue eyed Boswell she had convinced herself not to fall for.

Xxxxxxx

A/N is anyone reading this? Please review


	12. Chapter 12

12

Martina marched through the corridors of the district general hospital as she tried to make her way to the ITU. Having told the receptionist a few white lies she knew roughly where she was heading. Her heels clipped on the floor as she hurried along.

"Ello." She looked up to see Jack and Amber walking towards her.

"Hiya. Look, Shifty told me what happened. That Joey is in ITU." She explained. Amber rolled her eyes at the mention of her father. She had already settled into Boswell life and loved her Auntie Nellie and the others. She just didn't know how Shifty had ended up as he had. Jack nodded.

"Yeah. It's a long story. Why are you here? Isn't it normally us visiting you? Didn't know the DSS did home visits." Jack watched as Martina blushed.

"I."

"Look," Amber interrupted. "I'm not a baby. My sperm donor is a scumbag. Joey got hurt trying to sort his mess out. Me and Jack found him."

"Oh."

"And my guess is that somehow you've been dragged into this. Along with Grandad and no doubt Julie and the baby." Jack continued. Martina nodded.

"None Of you showed up at work. It's a Wednesday. But this woman did. Warned me that the debt collection hasn't finished. So I pulled a sickie and went to see Shifty. Now I'm here." Her voice remained low, almost monotone as she looked away.

"Joey isn't a crook." Amber stated firmly.

"I know love. What have the police said?"

"Dunno." Jack paused. "Ma called them. Think they're talking to Shifty now. I'm giving my statement later. So's our kid." He nodded to Amber. "Did you really want to see Joey?"

"Yeah. Yeah I did." She blushed. "If that's ok? I mean. Well, I'm not family. I just dated his cousin. I."

Amber smiled, linking arms with the older woman.

"Auntie Nellie and our Aveline are with him now. But it's more than ok. I think the more people he has that love him now the better." Jack smiled as Amber spoke. It was rare that Martina showed any emotion but she was blushing and looking away at Amber's word.

"Touched a nerve there." Jack spoke kindly. "How about I use what little giro I've got left to buy us a coffee?"

"Good idea." Martina smiled as the Boswell cousins ushered her to the hospital canteen.

Xxxxxxx

Shifty pulled the net curtain aside as he saw the police car park in the space normally occupied by Billy's van. He swore as both officers left the car before heading towards the house he shared with Grandad.

"No, no no." He stepped back from the window as if he had been shot. The doorbell rang as Grandad yelled for him to answer it. He looked up the stairs before heading out of the back door.

Xxxxxxx

Aveline watched her brother as he laid attached to the life support machine. Nellie sighed.

"Mam, I don't think I've ever seen our Joey so quiet."

Nellie smiled slightly.

"Whirlwinds the lot of you. Billy and his shenanigans, Adrian and his artistic streak, you and your modelling. Jack and his doe eyed look on the world and our Joey. All style and worry."

"He looks after us all." Aveline sighed. "I never realised how much until Amber pointed it out."

"I know." Nellie sighed.

"What if?"

"Spit it out."

"What if he doesn't get better? I mean what if he is brain damaged? Who looks after him? I mean, we've all relied on him so much. It's not fair. He's my brother not me dad." She wiped her tears away as Nellie sighed.

"I dunno luv. I don't think I know anything any more." She squeezed her daughter's hand silently praying Joey would be the same boy she had raised. Neither Aveline nor Nellie noticed the slight movement of his hand as Joey began to wake.

Xxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Sleeping Beauty

Joey felt like he had been hit by a truck. Everything ached. His ribs burned and he felt sick. Listening to Aveline and Nellie talking he tried to work out what had happened to him.

Xxxxxxx

"Milk and sugar?" Amber asked as she sat down opposite her cousin and the woman from the DSS. Martina nodded.

"Thanks luv." She took the mug from her. "Are you really Shifty's daughter?" Martina took a sip. "No offence."

"None taken." Amber smiled.

"Only, to me. If I were to guess what Boswell had fathered you I'd not put Shifty's name forward." She frowned. "You are nothing like him."

Amber drank her tea. "And that is the nicest thing anyone has said since I moved back. "Who would you say?" Jack stared at the liquid in his mug.

"Jack or Joey."

"I'm not old enough to have a teenage daughter! And Joey is only a year or so older than me." Jack looked aghast. "Do I look that old? I feel it since all this."

Martina smiled slightly. "I know I just thought Amber seems more like you than him." The venom on the last word couldn't be missed. "Amber."

"It's ok." Amber smiled. "Did the scumbag tell you what happened to Joey?"

Martina shook her head. "Jus that he is in hospital. That he had been attacked protecting him."

"That's about all we know too." Jack sighed. "Shifty got in debt to some no marks but he's let Joey take the fall. Typical of him really." He shrugged his shoulders. "Of both of them. Joey thinks we need protection."

"He's the oldest. You're lucky." Martina sipped her drink.

"Only he isn't. Joey had a cardiac arrest. They think he might be brain damaged from lack of oxygen." Martina felt her eyes full with tears. "He might not know anything when. If. He wakes up." Martina swiped a tear away as the familiar clip clip of high heels on tiled floor caught her attention.

"What's she doing ere?" Aveline folded her arms across her bright pink sweater. Jack sighed. "Spying for Shifty no doubt!" She looked the older woman up and down disparagingly.

"No. Aveline."

"It's Mrs Carter to you." Aveline narrowed her eyes.

"Wind your neck in Aveline. She's ere because she loves our Joey not because of your cousin." Amber snapped. Aveline pulled a face.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard." Martina snapped.

"You love my brother? Our Joey? Since when?" Aveline watched as Martina nodded.

"I dunno. I just. A while, I think."

"What are you doing here? I though you were staying with Ma?" Jack frowned slightly.

"Oswald is going to meet me here." Her tone softened. "I came to tell you, the doctors and nurses are with Joey now. He started to wake up."

"Oh thank God." Martina whispered as Jack squeezed her hand.

"Cmon." Jack stood up. "Let's go see Ma."

Xxxxxxxx

The nurse wrote Joey's blood pressure down before leaving him with Nellie. She crossed herself as Joey blinked.

"Aveline has gone to find the others."

Joey frowned. He felt disoriented, sick and dizzy. He smiled slightly, knowing the nurse and his Mam were worried. He had no idea why.

"Are you in pain? Joey?" Nellie crossed to him as he shook his head slightly.

"I'm." He spoke quietly, in a voice Nellie barely recognised. "Tired."

"Of course you are, son. This business has taken a lot out of you." She smiled as she touched his hair. "My little Joseph. Always thinking he has to make it all better for the rest of us. You go to sleep."

He smiled slightly before closing his eyes. The room door opened as Nellie wiped away tears. Jack crossed the room to her before hugging her tightly.

"Don't cry Ma. He's alive, he's woken up. It's a start."

"Jack, he has no idea who I am. I told him Aveline had come to get you and he looked through me." She hugged him back.

"It'll be shock and all the medicines. Bound to be. Amber is calling Dad and the others. Joey's got a friend here too." Nellie sighed.

"I hope you're right son. I hope you're right."

Jack hugged his mother praying that Joey would remember them. He didn't know how his family would cope if he didn't.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	14. Chapter 14

Memory lapse

Joey stared at the ceiling deep in thought. It hadn't been long since he had opened his eyes but knew something was wrong. He had been glad to see his mother, dad, Amber and his siblings but equally happy to have them ushered out by the doctor. What he couldn't understand was why Martina was there and Shifty wasn't.

"Mr Boswell." He snapped his eyes to the older man stepped nearer. "I'm Dr Saddiq. I've been responsible for your care while you've been with us in the ITU."

"How long?"

"Have you been here?" Joey nodded. "Three days."

"What!"

"You were , Are badly injured. You've been in a coma since you arrived." Joey frowned slightly, not really able to appreciate everything he was being told. "We kept you asleep to let the body heal and rest. We decided you'd become stable enough to wake."

"Right." Joey ran a hand over his face.

"Do you have any questions?"

"I." Joey nodded. "My family? They're ok?"

"All the better now you are on the road to recovery." The doctor smiled. Joey sighed heavily, regretting it as his lungs burned.

"When can I go?"

"When you are well enough. At the moment you have 2 chest drains, three intravenous drips, a catheter and up until 9 am you were on life support. So I wouldn't rush things. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Coffee. I'd bought coffee." Joey remembered the small cafe on the outskirts of the city. "Don't think I drank it though."

"Anything else?"

"Women talking. Im not sure what they said but they weren't happy. Why can't I remember clearly?"

"Give it a chance. I dare say that was your mum and one of your sisters. The older girl? What's her name?" The doctor knew he was pushing Joey but he wanted to assess what degree long term memory was affected. Joey stared at him. He knew he should know the answers but the names alluded him. "Take your time."

"Jack. I've a brother. Jack."

"That's right." The doctor was just happy his patient had remembered one person in context. He had a feeling the young man had a long way to go.

Xxxxxxxxx

Adrian walked back through the house keen to get away from prying neighbours and feed the dogs. Mongey sat on the sofa watching him.

"You ok? I've put your dinner out." He smiled as both dogs ran into the kitchen. He had no idea what to do next, finally letting the shock of the last few days hit him he curled into a ball and sobbed.

"What Er crying for?" He wiped his eyes before looking up to see Grandad watching him. "The police have been to me. Shifty gone."

"They arrested him?" Adrian asked as the old man shook his head before sitting down. "Grandad? Has he hurt you?"

"No son." Grandad smiled slightly. "He just broke my heart. And he's not been arrested yet. He buggered off before the police got him. I dunno. 89 I am. 89 years old and I get the police on my doorstep! I've never been so ashamed. This is worse than my boy running off with the mad Irish Woman."

"Lie low Lil?"

"That's her but I always said Nellie was too good for him. I said the same thing to Martina. She's too good for Shifty. Clever girl like that. Should have her sights set higher."

Adrian smiled. "She should Grandad. You're right."

"Aye, I know I am. Don't get to my age without knowing some things. You, Adrian Boswell. You need to step up now. You, Billy and Jack. Let Joey lean on you rather than the other way around."

"Yes Grandad." Adrian was serious once more.

"I lost one grandson tonight. Can't lose another." He tapped Adrian's leg. "There's a good lad. Go to chip shop for me and for God sake don't tell yer Mam!"

Cxxxccc


	15. Chapter 15

Love ?

Amber walked through the hospital corridors next to Martina. The older woman looked visibly shaken.

"How well do you know our Joey?"

"I've known him for years. Through work." Martina explained.

Amber shoved her hands in her jacket pockets. "Does he know how you feel about him?"

"Amber Boswell. How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"What do you know about love?"

"Nothing." Amber conceded. "But I know life is too short. You know why I came here? To live with Auntie Nelly and the family?" She turned to face her. "My mother died. She's dead. Gone. So is my step dad. Mum was my age when she had me. Dead at 30. Life is too short."

"That's awful."

"Yeah it is. I'll miss them forever and my stepdad was my dad as far as I care. Shifty literally was a sperm donor. So, yeah I know nothing about love and all that crap but I do know wasting time is a crime. You never know when it's going to run out. Joey could have died." Amber wiped a tear away. "And you would never have been able to tell him what you felt. Go for it. Before it's too late."

Xxxxxxx

Adrian despaired of his cousin as he left his grandad's house. The pensioner was calm and settles. Happy with his chippy supper and the radio for company. Now as he headed towards his motorbike he couldn't help but feel angry.

"Adrian!" He turned to see Julie running towards him.

"Hello Julie." He sighed, hoping his younger brother's on off girlfriend would be quick.

"How's Joey? Billy said he's in hospital."

"Like you care about anyone in our house. All you want Billy for is to babysit and yell at. You hate us Boswell's." He glared at her. "I'm surprised you haven't put the bunting out with out Joey in a coma."

Julie looked as if he had been slapped in the face. "Adrian!"

"I'm going back to the hospital."

"Joey was in a coma? He's going to be alright? Isn't he?"

"Dunno."

"I don't hate your family. My daughter is a part of your family. I don't hate your mother - it's just she criticised me constantly. I'll never be good enough for her precious Billy."

Adrian nodded. "Look, I shouldn't have snapped but mam doesn't hate her. You scare her. Billy is like my dad. You are like her. It terrifies her that she's watching history repeating itself."

"I'm not like your mother!"

"Look." Adrian smiled at her. "Can you take the baby away for a few days? I don't want to frighten you but the people who did this to Joey are still out there. I know Billy would feel safer if he knew you two were ok."

Julie nodded. "Me gran. In Manchester. Always on at me to visit."

"Go there then."

"I do love him. You know? Your Billy."

Adrian nodded. "I know. Look after yourself and my niece, yeah."

"Yeah." Adrian agreed before getting on his motorbike and driving away.

Xxxxxx

Joey hated feeling unwell. The nausea had been unbearable and the confusion frightening. He looked over to where Jack sat reading a magazine.

"You found me."

"Me and Amber." Jack put his copy of Autotrader down. "You remember her?"

"Yeah." He frowned. "I've got some memory back."

"Great. That's great."

"Roxy?"

"No." Jack shook his head. "No I'm not going to look for her. That woman is a nightmare and you'd do better to leave her in the past."

"I know. I just remembered her. I've been running through names I should know."

"And?"

"I think it's coming back. Martina was here. With you."

"Yes, she's here. Her and Amber have gone for a walk."

"Why?"

"Because they wanted to call Ma and check on the others." Jack explained. "Do you remember anything else?"

Joey looked at the ceiling. "Shifty. They'll come back for him. I need to find him. Warn him."

"No." Jack got to his feet as Joey tried to get out of bed. "What you playing at?"

"Jack, I need to get home."

"You can barely stand up." Jack countered. "Shifty is on the run. The police are looking for him."

"What?!"

Joey gripped the side of his bed as nausea and vertigo hit him. "Joey, will you stop trying to look after everyone else and just trust us." Joey shot him a glare as Martina entered the room with Amber. Jack sighed. "Amber, with me. Maybe Martina can talk some sense into him, before he gets himself killed. Martina nodded as Jack and Amber left the room.

"What are you doing here? Spying for Shifty?" He hated how bitter he sounded. His head ached as he felt her hands on his bare arms. She arched an eyebrow.

"You know me better than that. Get in the bed." She used her best work voice as their eyes met. She tried to look away as Joey held her gaze. It was the first time that they had been so close and she was certain he could hear her heart beat.

"You didn't answer me."

"Mr Boswell."

"No, you aren't in work now."

"Joey." She felt him shift slightly. "I heard you were in the hospital and I was worried. Ok? Shifty and I are over. Done. Finished. I've no idea where he is, nor do I want to. Now sit down before you fall down."

He nodded as the strain of breathing and standing seemed to be a bit too much for his battered body. "You worried?"

"Well, you didn't turn up as usual to harass me at work." She knew she was being selective with the truth but he looked so vulnerable her heart almost broke. "I care. Ok. Now do as your told."

"Care?" He smiled slightly as he did as he was told. She pulled the bedsheet over him as he took her hand.

"You went out with my cousin."

"Yeah."

"But you say you care about me. Why date him?"

"Because he asked me and you didn't." She blushed as he touched her face. His hand shook slightly as his thumb touched her lips.

"I wish I had." She smiled against his thumb before taking his hand in hers.

"I do too. Now rest." She kissed his hand as his eyes fell closed.

Xxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Secrets

Joey slept peacefully as Adrian slid the door to his room open quietly. Martina jumped as the curly haired Boswell brother sat down.

"Adrian." She hissed.

"Police have interviewed Grandad and our Mam."

"Are they ok?"

"No. Both are angry and scared. Billy and my Dad have gone looking for Shifty. Dad thinks he can find him before the police do."

Martina pulled a face.

"Do you know anywhere he might go? Would he say anything to you?"

Martina sighed. "No. He said a lot of things but mostly nonsense. You know he's out on licence? If he hadn't run away. If he had spoken to the police then the people who did this." She looked at Joey. Adrian sighed. "Would be in prison by now."

"Shifty was always a coward. And Joey always thinks he has to save the rest of us from ourselves. Family."

"He's the oldest brother. I can understand why everyone is so protective of Aveline, being the only girl but the rest of you? You're grown men."

Adrian smiled slightly. "You tell our Mam that. To her Billy will always be the baby."

"I don't get it. Then I'm an only child. Always had to take care of myself."

Adrian nodded. He guessed as much. "He's taken on too much. Always has. Doesn't really confide in us. Anyway, there's one less person from the Boswell family on the dole."

Martina raised an eyebrow. "Me, got the letter today. Job in an estate agents in town. Not much but better than cashing a giro every fortnight."

"That's great. Congratulations." Martina meant it. "Who's Roxy?"

"Eh?"

"He's been having nightmares. Mentioned a Roxy? Begged her not to do it. Dunno what it was."

Adrian sighed. "Don't hold it against him. They were kids."

"Ex girlfriend?"

"Didn't just break his heart. Totally destroyed it." He sighed. "They were teenagers. She was in his year at school. Got pregnant. She said she didn't know who the father was, been sleeping with another bloke."

"Bitch." Martina hissed.

"Yeah, But Joey would say there were circumstances."

"We all Have circumstances. Life is circumstances." Martina looked at the sleeping man in the hospital bed,wondering when she had become so protective over him. Adrian nodded.

"Don't tell mam. She doesn't know. Only me and Jack. Anyway, she, Roxy had an abortion."

"That's what he was begging her not to do?"

"Yeah."

"Poor Joey." She sighed.

"Then she married the other man. Big brute. Nasty. Still pops up and gives his heart a good kick- he always defended her. Never had a relationship since."

"Hi." They both turned to see Joey wince as his ribs began to hurt. Neither knew if Joey had heard what they had said. Adrian was the first to recover.

"Ello Sleeping Beauty."

"Gg- reetings." Joey half smiled as Martina squeezed his hand.

"I'm going to give our Mam a ring. See what has been found out. If anything." He quietly left the room as Martina and Joey stared at each other.

"You stayed."

"Yeah. Your Mam, Aveline and Amber were exhausted so I said I'd sit with you." She smiled slightly.

"Roxy."

"I don't know who she is. Or where."

Joey frowned. "Adrian was right. Broke my heart."

Martina nodded. His eyes softened. "But, So did you."

"Me?"

"When you and Shifty." He paused. "I'm not meant to have any of that. Love, relationships. They happen to the others."

Martina felt her head spin. This wasn't the overconfident, cocky leather clad, jag driving Boswell she knew. "Don't say that."

"True." He swallowed hard. "Go, Go back to your nice life and good job and forget about us Boswell's."

"About you? You mean?"

"Yeah."

"No chance." She reached over, kissing him lightly on the lips. "No man tells me what to do Joseph Boswell and I want to stay here with you." She whispered as he touched her hair.

"Don't feel sorry for me."

"I don't. Shit happened we move on. That's life. That's normal and that's us. If you want there to be an us?"

Joey smiled, genuinely happy. He nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that." He closed his eyes, unaware his cousin watched from the shadows.

Xxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Home truths

Nellie poured boiling water from the kettle into the teapot as she tried to order her thoughts. Things seemed to have happened so quickly. She shook her head as she turned to see her daughter and great niece sat at the table.

"So." Nellie began as she took her place at the head of the table. "The police have left, Shifty has run off like the coward he is."

Aveline frowned, recognising her mother's tone of voice.

"Ar ay mam."

"Don't come that with me, our Aveline. My boy nearly died and from what our Jack tells me this one worked out what was going on."

"I was worried." Amber answered honestly. Nellie nodded. She understood the motivation the young girl had. "I thought you'd get upset. That if me and Jack could get to Joey in time then everyone would be fine and we wouldn't have to worry you."

"But it didn't and I am." Nellie poured the tea as Aveline looked at her manicured nails.

"Yeah. I know. Joey was trying to protect Shitty."

"You mean Shifty."

"I mean Shitty." She pulled her red hair out of her eyes. "Mum always told me Stephen was my stepdad. I always knew my spermdonor was a creep. What I didn't think was he would let his cousin deal with his mistakes." Amber looked Nellie in the eye. "But that's what Joey does. Isn't it? Puts himself last so you lot are ok."

"Amber!"

"She's right Mam." Aveline glanced at her mother. She felt like a naughty school girl as Nellie held her head up. "Joey and Jack. They always want to look after everyone. Joey more than anyone. You know what happened when that bully picked on Adrian when we were little."

Amber shot her a questioning look. "That was a long time ago." Nellie snapped.

"Yes but that was the start. Dad had gone off with..."

"Don't say her name in this house." Nellie snapped as the front door slammed shut.

"Who's name?" Freddie asked.

"Lie - low- Lil!"

"Her name is Lillian. You can call her by her name. Lillian."

"She is a tart!" Nellie snapped. Freddie shook his head.

"I won't rise to it, Nellie Boswell. Not now."

"Are they always like this?" Amber whispered as Aveline nodded slightly.

"Mostly."

"Who's Lilian?" Amber asked innocently.

"She! She is a TART!" Nellie snapped. "She is the reason Freddie Boswell isn't home every night with his wife and children!"

"Only they aren't kids." Amber frowned. "And doesn't it make more sense to get divorced? If you aren't together."

"We are Catholic. We don't divorce." Freddie answered.

"Oh. Ok." Amber sipped her tea. "So, you make everyone else miserable in the process? Billy is the youngest Yeah? He's 19! He's an adult. Aveline is married. Adrian has a job and a girlfriend, Jack lived in America for a year! And Joey? Maybe if you two moved on then he could!" Amber got to her feet. "I'm sorry auntie Nellie, uncle Freddie but I've only lived here ten minutes and this constant bickering does my head in! Can you imagine what it's done to Joey? He's the one looking after all the crap this lot get into while you two are tearing lumps out of each other!"

"Amber." Aveline widened her eyes as both Boswell parents stared.

"Out the mouths of babes, eh?" Freddie spoke calmly as Amber sat back down.

"I'm used to being treated as an adult. Saying what needs to be said. I don't do the walking on eggshells thing. Sorry." Amber avoided Nellie's gaze. "It's just. It's Joey!"

"I know luv." Nellie spoke calmly. "I know. It's our Joey."

Xxxxxxx

Adrian walked the length of the hospital looking for a pay phone that hadn't been vandalised. It was proving more difficult than he imagined. For a moment he wished he had a mobile brick to ring home, like the one his brother favoured.

"You!"

He rounded the corner near the Maternity entrance of the hospital. Shifty nodded.

"Adrian."

"What are you doing here?"

"Joey and Martina look close."

"Leave them alone." Adrian tried to sound authoritative. "He's been through enough and he's still got a long way to go. Punctured Lung, spleen damage, head trauma. His heart stopped. Shifty! He was technically dead for a little while!"

Shifty looked away for a moment.

"He knew what he was getting involved with."

"And that makes it ok? He was on a life support machine. Grandad had the police to the house. Mam has been worried to death."

"Never meant for that to happen."

"You know the doctor, the one in casualty who first saw him? She said if Jack and Amber hadn't got to him he would be dead!"

"I was there too!"

"Yes, But He Was Only There Because Of You!" Adrian narrowed his eyes. "Police find you and you'll be locked up again. Out on Licence."

"I know."

"So? Why come ere then? Why risk a copper seeing you?" Adrian was genuinely concerned. "Eh?"

Shifty looked away for a moment before running a hand across his face. "I wanted to be sure."

"About what?"

"That I was right about Joey and Martina."

"Oh give over. Joey isn't like you. He wasn't going to go after someone else's girlfriend. He's not like you."

"Roxy?" Shifty snapped. "Shes married."

"Don't drag that up again. Not if you are going to do it to drag him down to your level." Adrian glared at him.

"Oh no Saint Joey must stay on his pedestal."

Adrian stepped towards him, on the verge of losing his temper. "Go. Just go."

"It's not over. Calum and Tubs are not going to stop. Not with the amount I owe them."

Adrian nodded. He's had dealings with Yizzel previously. He knew the men who had beaten his brother half to death were more menacing than the Scouse thug.

"We'll deal with that - just go. All this was to keep you alive and out of prison. So go. Just get as far away from Liverpool as you can."

Adrian turned, walking away. He had to find a phone but he knew he had to calm down first.

Xxxxxx

Joey looked at his hands as he listened to Martina explain that her and Shifty were over. He smiled slightly as she touched his face.

"So I am single."

He smiled. Still exhausted he winced as he took a deep breath. "But I don't think you are."

"What?"

"Roxy." Martina sighed. "Adrian told me about her. The love of your life, who didn't just break your heart but stomped on it."

"She did. Yeah. But. I wanted her and the family. Past tense. Wanted."

"So you chose the family?"

"No. I chose to stop letting her hurt me. She made her choice and I didn't like it but she did. And no I don't want her back."

"So, if she walked in ere now?" Martina raised an eyebrow.

"I'd say 'hello Roxy, this is Martina. My girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Joey held her gaze. "If you want." He held her hand.

"I do. But."

"What?" Joey felt his heart slump.

"You either have to get a proper job or change your benefits office." She watched as he smiled before touching her face.

"I can manage that."

Xxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

Free?

Joey frowned as the doctor read his notes. He had come to like the middle aged man who was in charge of his care, what he didn't like was being prodded and poked.

"Mr Boswell, I'm happy to say your catheter and chest drain can be removed today."

"Fantastic." Joey winced. He knew it was a step towards going home but the thought of the drains being removed made him feel a little sick. The consultant nodded.

"Then, all being well we will have you on your feet and out the door by the start of next week."

"Thanks." Joey smiled slightly, aware that going home should be a good thing but the thought of being back there worried him. He wasn't sure he was strong enough to cope with Billy's antics, Adrian's dramatics, Aveline and her modelling or Jack and his general bad luck. He rested his head on the pillow as he wondered where Shifty had got to and how long it would be before he turned up again.

Xxxx

"Jack." Adrian marched towards his brother. "I have to talk to you." His hushed tones annoying his brother.

"Do you?" Jack sighed

"Yes. It's about Shifty."

"Go on."

"I've seen him. At the hospital ." Adrian kept his voice low. Jack frowned. He knew that Shifty couldn't have got very far but to be so blatant as to visit Joey was something he hadn't been expecting.

"What did Joey say?"

"Don't think Joey knows. I'm not going to say anything about this to him. He has enough on his plate at the moment."

"True." Jack nodded. "Whatever you do, Don't tell Ma. All she'll do is worry herself stupid. Amber has already given her and me Dad some home truths."

Adrian's eyes widened as Jack smirked. "What?"

"Got to be honest. The kid only said what we've been thinking for years. If he loves Lie Lo Lil he'll end things with Ma. If he loves Ma he'll kick his tart to the curb."

"You honestly think that?"

"Yeah." Jack shrugged. "Yeah I do. Only took a fifteen year old kid to say it though. Never seen either of them totally gobsmaked before."

"I'd pay to see that."

"You're skint."

"As always." Adrian agreed. "What do we do? About Shifty I mean?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"This is what it must be like to be Joey. The one to come up with the answers." Adrian looked at his feet. "We put too much on him. Didn't realise until he wasn't there anymore."

"You and Amber saved his life." Adrian stated firmly. "I say we don't tell Ma or Joey. We tell our Aveline, Billy and Amber. I'll throttle Billy if he does kick off."

Jack smiled , knowing his younger brothers would never really be on the same wavelength. "Ok. And we keep a close eye on Grandad."

"Yeah."

"Police?" Jack paused.

"We could. We probably should." Adrian paused. "But what good would it do? I mean we don't know where he is now. The hospital is a public place. Without a definite address what can they do?"

"Look for him."

Both men turned to see Amber staring at them.

"Amber."

"For the first time in his life Joey needs his family rather than the other way around. And you are telling me that you are still going to protect Shifty? He had the drug dealers after him. He had Joey go in his place. Don't you see? Have you even thought!"

"What?" Adrian felt sick.

"My darling sperm donor set Joey up. He was jealous. He knew Martina was too good for him and he knew her and Joey are attracted to each other." Amber paused. "He set him up. He's always been jealous of the family. Grandad next door, Auntie Nellie and Uncle Freddie. You all being so close. Destroy Joey; destroy the Boswell's. Are you really gonna let him do that?" Amber glared at them. Adrian sighed heavily. "We've already sent Julie and Francesca away. Before you know it Carmen will be off and Aveline will move on with her children. Don't let him win."

"We won't. I won't." Jack stared at her, clearly determined. "Adrian find Billy and don't tell Aveline. Not yet, she's pregnant. Meet me by the Liverbird inn at five. We can't decide anything now. We have to stick together. We're family."

Xxxxxxxx

Joey stared at his legs, the hospital gown he had worn for his scan barely reached his knees. He'd always thought he had good legs - footballers legs but now? Now they were worse than useless; too weak to hold a fly up never mind him. He blinked back a tear as the doctor's words came back to him.

"Spinal cord damage. Lower back. Could be temporary." He shook his head, suddenly angry. He was a young man, it wasn't fair. "Could be." He repeated, knowing he was alone. In that moment he wished Jack and Amber had never found him.

Xxxxx

A/n please review


	19. Chapter 19

Small steps

Martina smiled as she checked her make up in the car mirror. She was looking forward to seeing Joey and knew he would be pleased to see her. The benefits office where she worked always seemed a little bit brighter when he was there. She's always thought he was a flash git. A scrounging lowlife but now she knew he was none of those things. He had been a long lad made to grow up fast, to look after the family when his father had gone off with another woman. Joseph Boswell had been the one who had kept the family together - making sure Billy, Adrian and Jack had the lives they wanted, that Aveline was safe and happy. She shook her head. He'd done everything Nellie and Freddie should have done. It wasn't fair. She knew that. And it was all a front. Joey Boswell wasn't a flash git or a hard man. He just had to put on a front to keep everyone safe.

"Hold on Luv." She froze as she got out of her A reg cortina. The Irish accent turning her blood into ice.

"Shifty! Keep away from me."

He slid a knife out of his jeans, digging the blade into her side.

"Get back in the car." He opened the door before roughly shoving her into the passenger seat. Martina swore as he got into the driver's seat.

"What is all this? You don't have a driver license and mores the point you don't have my car keys." She snapped as he lunged for her.

"Give me em."

"No." Martina threw them out of the window before attempting to leave. His hand around her throat stopped her from moving as the world around her turned black. Shifty strapped her in with the seatbelt making it look like she had just fallen asleep. In that moment he had no idea if he was a murderer or not but knew he had to get away. He hot wired Car before pulling away from the curb. Martina remained silent next to him.

Xxxxxxx

"So?" Aveline totted up to her cousin and brothers as they sat around the back table in the Liverbird Inn. "What are we not telling me because I'm pregnant?"

Amber smirked. If anyone thought Aveline Jane Boswell now Carter was stupid or ditzy they were seriously mistaken. She had the same instincts for trouble as the boys and was just as protective of them as they were her.

"Shifty." Billy nodded at Jack. "E saw him."

"Adrian saw him." Jack corrected. "E told me."

"And I think Shitty set Joey up. He's jealous, vindictive and cruel. All the things me mam always said e was. Only you lot can't see it. Because he's family." She drank her coke as Aveline sat down. "He knew those druggies would kill him. He knew Joey would never have let him face them on his own."

"How do you know all this?" Adrian asked. His curls fell in his face as he tried to look incredulous. Amber shrugged.

"Eyes and ears. Also when I went to check in on Grandad I had a look in Shitty's bedroom." She pulled a small book from her jacket pocket. "Joey was sent to be killed. My darling father had the idea that he'd get Joey out of the picture and have those thugs arrested. Once they'd gone down for murdering."

"Don't say that." Aveline sighed sadly.

"It's all written down." Amber handed Jack the note book. "He's not a lovable rouge. He's dangerous."

Xxxxxx

"Ello Son." Joey looked up to see Freddie in the doorway of his hospital room.

"Dad."

"Tubes out? Must be a good start. Why the long face?"

"Dad can you sit down." Joey knew he had to tell someone. His father was a good a person as anyone. Freddie sat down. "And please don't try to put a positive spin on this. Not yet. Ok?"

"Ok." He sat down, taking his cap off. "Go on."

"Seems my legs won't work. Spinal cord injury the doc said. Hopefully temporary." Joey watched the shock pass over the other man's face. Joey didn't look away.

"But you can breathe and talk and everything else?"

"Dad, I can't feel my legs."

"Yeah, but that might be temporary. You said. Joey."

"Don't tell the family or Martina." Joey stated firmly.

"I was expecting to see her ere." Freddie paused. "Certain I saw her car in the Car park earlier. But nah, couldn't have been her. She'd have been driving."

"You saw her car but someone else was driving?"

"Some bloke I think but . Oh God. Oh how stupid am I? Your mother is right."

"What is it? Dad?"

"It was Shifty. He was driving her car. I'm sure it was him."

Xxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	20. Chapter 20

Believe?

Joey stared at his father for a moment. The wild haired man looked confused. He knew there was something going on he wasn't being told about and it grated on him. He sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"You always were the one of my kids who could hide their feelings best."

"Dad."

"I know son, I know." Freddie paused. "I know the others are all loud and chaotic but you sit there like the calm in the middle of the storm, making sure they are all ok while me and yer Mam tear strips off each other. I'm not criticising but it doesn't alf make it hard to work out whats going on in that head of yours." Freddie watched as his oldest child seemed to forget about his own predicament.

"You saw Martina with Shifty. In her car."

"I said so, didn't I?"

"Dad, this is really important. They didn't break up on good terms."

"He wouldn't hurt her." Freddie stated decisively. Joey raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know him like the rest of us. Shifty has been into some seriously bad stuff. Not the odd con but big, horrible things. Drugs, gangs. You think I took a beating like this from low end low-lifes like Yizzel and his mate?"

Freddie frowned. "No, I didn't but I'd like to have it confirmed before one of my kids ends up dead or in prison. Shifty had a rough time of it as a kid. He's a cheeky sod, loveable rouge."

"Or so you'd believe. I did." Joey paused. "But drug dealers. Dad, Shifty has been selling that crap. Probably to kids the same age as Amber and Billy. I didn't know that it was as bad as it is until I went to meet them on his behalf." Joey paused. "You know I can take care of meself but, Dad, these guys were pros. They knew exactly what they were doing. And Shifty, lovable, cheeky chap Shifty left me to die."

"Joey."

"So, don't tell me I am over reacting when I say Martina is in danger if she is with him." He pulled back the bedsheet as Freddie looked on.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting out of here." Joey explained. "I can't just sit ere."

"You just told me you had a spinal injury. Next to no feeling in your legs. Now you are planning on running off."

"Dad." Joey was beginning to lose his temper. "If it were Mam, or." He shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

"It matters." Both men looked up to see Adrian in the doorway with Amber. "It really does."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned." Nellie spoke to the wooden grill of the Confesssional box. "It has been, er three weeks since my last Confession." She paused. "Its our Joey you see. That boy worries me. He always thinks he has to fix things, Father. Always has to be the strong one. Now he's in hospital. He was trying to help his cousin. I blame his cousin. Always brought trouble to my door." She paused. "Thing is Father, Joey nearly died. His heart stopped. They thought he could be brain damaged because there wasn't enough oxygen getting to his brain." She crossed herself as she remembered them all sat in the waiting room of the local A&E.

"Go on, my child." She knew the priest was getting too old to listen to her concerns. He had other parishoners to consider.

"He nearly died. He was in there, in the hospital with all the doctors and nurses trying to save him. They were marvellous Father, they really were but all the time he was there I was wishing it wasn't him. I was wishing it was a mistake or that Shifty was in the hospital bed and my boy was at home, asleep in his bed. I wished another woman's son dead."

"It was a strange circumstance." The priest sighed. "You are a good mother, you wanted your child safe."

"Father, I don't believe I am a good mother. I tried to be. When they were all little. But they're all adults now. Or near enough in our Billy's case. None of them seem to be able to keep a relationship going. I blame me and my husband for that. Only I didn't realise what seeing us arguing and yelling at each other was dong to them, Father. Took a child to tell me." Nellie wiped a tear away. "Is divorce really that big a sin?"

"Marriage is for life in the eyes of God. Till death do us part."

"Yeah, well. With all respect Father, God doesn't live in the real world. Neither does the church."

The priest took a deep breath, clearly shocked that one of his most loyal parishoners was questioning the authority of the Church. Nellie shook her head, stepping out of the Confessional Box she made the sign of the cross before heading out into the late afternoon sun.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Martina glared at the man in the driver's seat as he drove her lovely little car away from the centre of Liverpool. She had no idea where he was going but she knew that she was not going with him. Her throat hurt and she knew there would be bruising to the skin in the morning. She just hoped enough foundation could cover it. Shifty drove on, apparently unaware that she had woken. Carefully and quietly she unclipped her seatbelt, praying that she would have the courage to do what she was thinking. Shifty slowed the car, aware that the traffic lights ahead were about to turn red. He didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to himself.

"Its ok. Its ok." He mumbled as he pushed his foot to the break. He knew if anyone looked in the car window they would see he had hotwired the car. That would mean it was stolen and the police would be looking for him. "I am not going back to prison."

Martina had no idea if he was talking to her or to himself. She didn't care. As the lights turned red she opened the car door and jumped out, falling onto her knees on the tarmac as other cars sounded their horns. Shifty swore, jumping out of the driver's side as a large man in a transit van yelled expletives at them.

"Martina. Get back in the car." He yelled but she had already put enough distance between them. The van driver, now apparently concerned got out of his vehicle before putting himself between the apparently arguing couple. "MARTINA!"

"Leave the girl alone." The heavily accented Welshman yelled. "Yer can see she's terrified."

"None of your business."

"I'm making it my business." The man was more muscle than flesh, a body builder with veins that stood out on the skin. "I am telling you, get back in that car and piss off. Or you wont have the legs to get back in it."

"I." He watched as Martina glared at him. In less than a second he had abandoned her as the muscly Welshman turned to the clearly shaken woman.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah thanks." She looked down at her bloodied knees as the abrasions began to sting.

"You don't look it. My name's Dai. Hate bullies like that. They tend to piss off when they see the size of me. You need a lift? Police station? Hospital? Your Mams?" He smiled slightly as they heard an older woman call her name. Martina turned to see Nellie Boswell walk towards them.

"Oh luv. What's happened?"

Martina bit her lip as Nellie stood on the pavement in front of her. Dai ushered both women to his van. "I'll give you and yer Mam a lift. Where do you want to go?"

"Very kind of you." Nellie smiled. "Liverpool General."

"Good idea." Dai sighed as Martina let herself be lead to the green transit that was still blocking the road. She had a feeling it wasn't the last time her ex would try something. She just didn't know what he was capable of.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Is anyone still reading this? Please review if you are.


	21. Chapter 21

Bruised

The drive towards the hospital was mostly in silence as Nellie quietly observed the girl her oldest son seemed to have fallen for. She knew Joey - there was no way he would admit how much Roxy had hurt him, no way he would easily let himself fall for another woman. Flings, yes - he was a young man after all but head-over-heels-declare-it-to-the-world love, wasn't him. It was more Billy or Adrian that would have been shouting it from the roof tops, or she reasoned in Adrian's case writing a poem about it when he should have been working.

"You alright?" Dai, their very own Good Samaritan asked. Martina nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok. I'm always ok."

Nellie smiled. "You sound like my Joey." She watched as Martina's eyes widened. "He's always ok. I can see its not always the case. I should have seen before."

"He's always smiling." Martina sighed. "When he comes into work. Always smiling, turning on the charm."

"Greetings!" Both women smiled slightly as Dai pulled the transit van outside the hospital entrance.

"Ere we are ladies. You gonna be ok? Do you want me to nip in? Grab a wheelchair for you?" The burly looking man Nellie now considered a gentle giant asked. Martina shook her head.

"I can walk, honestly. Thanks."

"I'll give you petrol money. For your trouble." Nellie knew the man still believed the girl was Nellie's daughter. He shook his head firmly.

"No Luv. Put your money away. I told you, I hate bullies. Just look after yourselves ok?"

"Thank you." Nellie helped Martina out of the van as she wondered exactly what had happened between her nephew, son and the woman from the DHSS. _Let Joey be well and happy Father. Please, he's a good lad. She's sensible enough. Just let them have some happiness._ She smiled at the younger woman, knowing that her thoughts and prayers may not be enough.

xxxxxxxxx

Amber bought the local newspaper from the shop opposite the hospital entrance. She hated hospitals, having decided she had been inside enough of them when her mum and step-dad had died. Now she was visiting the cousin she suddenly felt responsible for. She looked up to see Freddie walking towards her.

"And why aren't you at school? C'mon young lady." He ushered her towards the bench near the main entrance. Amber followed quietly, knowing that she hadn't spoken with the wild haired man since her outburst in the hospital days earlier.

"Uncle Freddie."

"Are you alright, luv?"

Amber nodded. "You said you and Auntie Nellie never divorced because you don't believe in it. Mum and Shifty never married."

"I know. They planned to. My brother - Shifty's dad was quite keen for them to tie the knot before you arrived. Didn't happen though." He smiled. Amber shrugged. She was glad her mother and Shifty had never married. He was nothing more than a Spermdonor to her. What she was worried about was that the Boswell clan would think her too much like him. That they would think she was wrong, bad deep down, on a genetic level.

"I'm not." She looked up at the clouds. "I am not like him - I knew something was wrong when Joey didn't come home that night. He said he was going to be late but not that he wasn't coming. I knew Shitty was up to something. How did I know? I'd only just met him." She turned to her uncle. "What if?"

"Love." Freddie sat next to her. "You are a Boswell alright. But you are not like Shifty. I know there are genetics but you are your own person. Look at my kids. A girl and four sons. All different. I mean look at our Billy and Adrian! You couldn't get two more different lads. Its not the genes, its what you do with them. You, my girl are more like Joey than any of the others. Now, shall we go back in there? See how he's getting on."

Amber nodded, knowing that her uncle was just trying to be nice. She was a Boswell. For good or bad she had no idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey stared at the wall opposite his bed. He didn't want to think about what could be happening with Martina and Shifty. He hoped, prayed his father had been wrong. That he hadn't seen her in the car with his cousin. Trying to move his legs he swore as they refused to do what he wanted. He was desperate to get out of the bed, to be able to look for her himself but his legs had other ideas.

"Joey!" He turned to see her in the doorway of his room. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Martina!" He smiled. "How? Dad said, police. Er." He paused, knowing he was babbling. Joseph Boswell did not babble.

"Believe it or not, he got away. With MY car. But I'm ok. Thanks to your mother and a welsh van man I am in one piece." She sat on the bed next to him. He held her gaze, gently pushing her brown hair away from her neck as he inspected her bruises. The cold touch of his skin made her eyes close.

"Sorry." Joey immediately worried he had hurt her. She smiled.

"I'm fine." She held his gaze once more. "Bruises heal. They fade."

"Yeah." He was suddenly impossibly close. Martina swallowed hard, her eyes darting between his lips and eyes. He kissed her so gently she was unsure if she had imagined it. Neither of them were aware of the rest of the world. The middle aged woman in the doorway of the hospital room smiled before quietly closing the door and walking away.

xxxxx

A/N Please review if reading this. Maybe two or three chapters to go


	22. Chapter 22

Three weeks later

"Mam?" Billy crossed the kitchen to where his mother was stood at the sink. He picked up a spoon before using it to drum on the edge of the sink.

"What is it, Billy love?"

"Joey and Martina."

"What about them?" Nellie smiled to herself. Billy may have been the first of her children to marry and become a parent but he was a child in so many ways. She took the spoon from him before washing it. "Tea towel. Make yourself useful." Billy took the tea towel but clearly had no intention of drying any dishes.

"Do you think she loves him?"

"I do son."

"That's not good." Billy shook his head. Nellie laughed.

"Love? What's not good about Martina being in love with our Joey? He's a good man."

Billy nodded. "He is. Yeah. He is. But Roxy said she loved him. Look what happened there. Julie said she loved me." He sighed sadly. "Love is only good in the movies. Look at you and me dad. He said he loved you, still left you with a houseful or kids and he said he loved Li-Lo-Lil and he keeps coming back here. No, I don't think Love is all it's cracked up to be."

"That's because you got your first ever girlfriend pregnant and had to marry her." Adrian joined the conversation as Nellie shot him a warning look.

"I think Joey should be celibate. I'm going to be. I think everyone should be." He waved the tea towel dramatically.

"Oh do wonders for the population that would. The whole world not having sex. Don't get me wrong. You not reproducing probably not a bad thing and at least Francesca has 50% of Julie's genes otherwise I'd be worried."

"Adrian!" Nellie snapped. "Love isn't something you get to choose. It just happens. Like the weather. Now, none of this nonsense when you're visiting Joey. He's coming home soon and I won't have you upset him." Nellie snapped as both of her younger sons nodded.

Zzz

"Amber?" Joey smiled as the young red haired girl walked into the physiotherapist department. "School? You know? That place where you should be until half three."

Amber shrugged. "It's ten past four and I came straight here. Is that ok?"

"Suppose." Joey gripped the crutches he was using to get himself standing. His body seemed to shake with the effort. Amber bit her lip.

"Don't push yourself."

"If I don't Sweetheart no one will." He smiled as the physiotherapist watched.

"She's right, Joey. You're doing well. Tell your Dad luv."

"He's not my dad." Amber laughed. "He's me dad's cousin."

"Whatever, the kid is right. You had a battering."

"A month ago." He gripped the crutches as he established his balance. "I am going to walk outta this hospital."

Amber smiled and nodded. She knew what he was really worried about. There had been no arrests made and Shifty was out there somewhere. No one had seen him since Nellie had rescued Martina with the van man. Both Amber and Joey were worried he'd turn up again. Bad pennies always did.

"Jack is looking for a parking space. He'll be up soon." She watched as Joey took a step. "Don't worry about us. They've coped all this while without you defending the Boswell honour."

Joey pulled a face as the pain shot through him. "I'm."

"Enough for now." The physiotherapist stated firmly. Joey narrowed his eyes. "Enough, or you're risking all the hard work you have done. " He sat back in the wheelchair as Amber shook her head.

"You don't have to be the hero. You know that."

"Amber. I."

"Be selfish. Get well for you. Not to prove anything to anyone. You and Martina. Don't risk that. She's good for you," Amber pushed the wheelchair back to the ward as Joey nodded. His eyes lit up as he realised the woman he was thinking of was sat next to his hospital bed. Just for once he thought Amber was right.

Xxxx

A/N if you are reading please review


	23. Chapter 23

Happy endings?

Joey sat in the discharge area of the hospital, glad that Jack was on his way to collect him. He hated having to use the crutches and knew there was no way he was going to be able to drive safely for a few weeks. He sat deep in thought wondering about how the family had really been coping. He had no idea what had really been going on, only that there had been a sighting of his errant cousin somewhere near Belfast.

"Hi." He looked up to see Martina watching him. "You ok?" She appraised him carefully. Joey smiled.

"Always. Wasn't expecting to see you, that's all."

"No, well Jack's van broke down so I said I'd pick you up. I borrowed our Sally's Car. Don't worry, he got Amber to school before the thing gave up the ghost."

"Oh. Right."

"Freddie is off doing something, Adrian is in work, Aveline has antenatal clinic, Billy is off selling what e thinks pass for sandwiches and Jack is waiting for the garage to tow the van. Your Mam and Grandad are ok." She frowned. "Do you want to go home or not? Because it doesn't look like it."

"Course I do."

"Joey." She sat next to him. "Is it us?"

"No." Joey turned to her. "No, it's not us. I." He paused. "I'm being daft."

Martina nodded, knowing there was no way he was going to let her know what he was worried about. He didn't want Martina to worry about him, to think he was less of a man than she had thought. The crafty, personable and cheeky charmer who had sat opposite her at the DHSS most Wednesday mornings had gone. He wasn't sure if he would ever be that person again.

"Amber went to school and stayed there?"

"Yeah. She's a good kid." Martina nodded as Joey got to his feet. "She's a sensible girl. Good head on her."

"She takes after her mum. Thank God."

"Yeah?" Martina led him out towards the Car park. "And there's me, thinking she was like her cousin."

Joey smiled.

"I'd be dead if it weren't for her." Joey spoke calmly. "If she hadn't got Jack to come looking."

"Don't."

"It's true."

"Shifty set you up." Martina frowned. "He's jealous and petty and nothing like his daughter. You know Shifty would have left you to die in that field. The only reason being you are loved and respected. You put the people you love before yourself. I've seen that." She touched his face. "With you the family come first. With him they come last."

Joey's eyes closed as he felt her touch.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Dunno." She kissed him gently on the lips. "I." She paused as he pulled back. Joey smiled, the first genuine smile he had since she had arrived.

"Let's go home." Joey smiled as he let her lead him out to her car.

Xxxxxxx

Amber walked down Kelshall street still wearing her school uniform. The jumper itches and she knew she had to finish her maths homework before bed but she needed peace and quiet - something the Boswell's didn't have in abundance at home. She slipped through the fence that separated the river from the street. The sun began to set as she felt someone behind her. Turning she saw her cousin watching her.

"Adrian."

"Mam said to tell you that she's plated up for you. It's in the oven."

"Thanks."

"What's wrong?" He sat next to her. "You ok?"

"I wanna be."

"But."

"My Mum is dead and I can't get my head around it. Joey could have died. Those men are still out there." She sighed, resting her head on her knees. "I'm a bad omen. Shifty was right. I'm."

"Without you I'd have lost my big brother. You are not a bad omen. You are the opposite."

Adrian rested a hand on her arm. "I'll have words with anyone who says otherwise." Amber smiled slightly.

"He's still out there. Shitty Boswell."

"Yeah." Adrian sighed. "And he can stay out there. Cmon, let's goes home." Amber nodded before following him. One last glance at the water confirmed her fear. She knew Shifty was out there and they would see him again. He'd tried to rip the heart out of the family- she had no doubt he'd try again.

Xxxxxxxxx


End file.
